Past Life
by hippogriff-tamer
Summary: Bella believes in a past life but how does Edward feel? My second entry for the Epic T-Rated Oneshot Contest hosted by Bronzehairedgirl620 and the late Daddy's Little Cannibal....
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **_Hey here's my second entry for the Epic T-Rated Contest hosted by **Bronzehairedgirl620 **and the late **Daddy's Little Cannibal**. Though I didn't know her outside of her stories I am still saddened that she's no longer able to write her beautiful stories.....I dedicate this to these two extraordinary ladies and all the wonderful writers on fanfiction...._

_Also I want to thank **edward-bella-harry-ginny** for beta-ing this story for me. She saw mistakes when I didn't and I appreciate her advice on how to make the story better...I can never thank her enough :0)_

The Epic T-Rated Contest

**1.** No lemons. Must be rated 'T.'

**2.** Has to have a line or reference to a cannibal.

**3**. Has to have a line or reference to a fireman.

**4**. All canon pairings.

**5**. Has to be a one-shot, but is allowed to be continued once the contest is finished.

**6**. Must copy/paste these rules to the top of your submission. Two entries per person. Collaborations acceptable.

**7**. Must PM Bronzehairedgirl620 to alert them of your entry so we can add your story to the C2 if it fits the requirements.

The contest will run until June 6th, 11:59 MST (Mountain Standard Time.) Submissions need to be posted to FF and must follow the rules above.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic...they are the property of Stephenie Meyer..nor do I own _Pride and Prejudice _or _Sense and Sensibility_..they are the property of Jane Austen

* * *

I awoke from a peaceful nap to find myself lying on Edward's golden sheets. I expected to find him sitting beside me, but when I looked around, he was nowhere in sight.

The last glint of sunlight was shining through the window. Soon the sun would be gone and the stars would begin to twinkle. I sat up and turned on the light. I was about to go look for Edward when the door opened and he entered. He was carrying a tray laden with delicious smelling food. His topaz eyes sparkled as he smiled.

"Did you just wake up?" he murmured in his smooth voice.

I nodded. "Where'd you go?"

"To make some dinner for you love," he said motioning to the tray. I was about to tell him that I could make my own dinner when my stomach growled.

Edward's melodious laugh filled the room. "Sit back love. It's time to feed the human."

My stomach growled again and I sat back against the pillows. Edward walked over and placed the tray over my lap. I looked down to see lasagna sitting on my plate.

"It smells and looks delicious," I told him as he sat down beside me.

"Eat," he insisted. I smiled at his earnestness, picked up the fork and soon devoured every last morsel.

Edward took the tray and dashed downstairs, though he was back at my side a minute later. I snuggled into him and his cool fingers caressed my hair.

I tilted my head and kissed his chin. "Thank you that was wonderful."

I felt his finger brush against my chin as he brought my lips to his. "You're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"What would you like to do now?" he asked.

I looked up at him and found him tenderly gazing back. "Can I ask you a question?"

He began trailing kisses from my ear to my chin and back. "You can ask me anything."

His sweet kisses were intoxicating and I lost my train of thought.

"Hmmm…where was I?" I said.

He chuckled. "You wanted to ask me something?"

"Do you believe that people have past lives?"

"My mother did but I wasn't so sure," he said. "Do you?" he added, his eyes watching me.

I nodded. "When I was sixteen I began dreaming that I was a gentlewoman like Elizabeth Bennet or Elinor Dashwood, but the dreams stopped around the time I moved in with Charlie."

My skin tingled as his fingers brushed up and down my cheek and jawline.

"You like reading books like _Pride and Prejudice _or _Sense and Sensibility _so wouldn't it be natural after reading one of them that they'd be on your mind?"

Every time he touched me I felt all previous thought disappear from my mind. I put my hand on his. "Edward."

He gave me his patented crooked smile. "Yes love?"

I could feel my heartbeat quicken at the sight of that smile. "Please, I want to answer you without any distractions."

His eyes seemed to shine so brightly that I was afraid that they'd burst into flames and firemen would need to be called. "Am I _distracting _you?" he asked coyly.

I nodded. "You don't know how distracting you can be."

He placed sweet kisses on my chin and neck. I moaned.

"And how am I so distracting? I'm confused..perhaps you could give me a demonstration?" he asked smugly.

I stared open-mouthed at his brazen request, and them smiled demurely. I found the strength to gently push him back and place my lips on his. I moved to straddle his lap and then I kissed his chin and neck as he had done to me. A deep moan escaped his throat and I teased him with my lips. Satisfied, I sat next to him again.

"You can distract me any day," he said smiling.

"I want to answer your question," I told him.

He put his hands in his lap and waited for me to speak.

"I felt as though I was there _in_ the past. There was a whole history to my dream in which my father was traumatized by my mother's scandalous affair with another man. In order to save my family's reputation, I had to marry a wealthy man I did not love. The man had raven colored hair and dark sinister eyes. I never feel at ease around him;I always tried to find ways to avoid him."

Edward kissed the top of my head. "Bella your imagination fascinates me."

I gave him a small smile. "But it felt so real!"

"Love…"

Edward didn't finish his thought and his eyes seem to stare out into space like he was sharing one of Alice's visions.

"Edward what's wrong?"

His eyes returned to normal and he smiled reassuringly at me. "Nothing."

I cupped his cheek forcing him to look right at me. "That was nothing," I snarked with a raised eyebrow. Edward sighed.

"I felt like I was sharing a vision with Alice , but she's not here..." he began. "I was wearing clothes that would fit into an earlier time than my human years; I was observing a chestnut haired young woman. She was sitting alone outside on a bench, reading. She was holding a light blue parasol that matched the dress she was wearing; when she looked up she had soft brown eyes. An older looking man wearing a brown waistcoat and tan breeches came looking for her. He looked furious as he approached her. She didn't seem to want to go with him. He pulled her up by her arm and she dropped her book. There were some words between the man and woman and they left. It was not in my nature within the vision to be violent, though his behavior was inexcusable. If my vision counterpart had any part of my temper, he would have ripped the man's head off like a savage cannibal for treating a lady in such a manner. Instead I went to where she had been sitting and found that she dropped a copy of Shakespeare's _Sonnets_."

I stared at him in awe. "I remember that; from my dream. I had been gone the whole afternoon and neglected an invitation for dinner with his father. I had regretted leaving my book behind, as my father had given to me, but somehow I knew it was safe."

"What happened after that?" he asked.

"We went back to the house and changed for dinner with his father. I had a bruise on my arm where he grabbed me."

Edward growled. "I would never let anything hurt you."

I nuzzled into his neck inhaling his intoxicating scent. "I know."

I lifted my head a moment later. "A couple days later I was alone in the house. My husband was away on business. I decided to return to my favorite bench and look for my book but it was gone so I just sat down. I sensed that someone was watching me but I wasn't afraid. It was almost comforting in a way. Do you believe in past lives now?" I asked.

His eyes were filled with curiosity. "Why do you ask again, when I already told you I do not?"

"Edward I think you saw a past memory. I don't think it was coincidence that we saw the same thing."

"There must be some explanation," he said.

"Not everything has an explanation. For example, vampires are not really supposed to exist, yet here you are sitting next to me."

He nodded. "I'm glad I'm here with you."

I tilted my head and gently placed my lips on his. "I am too."

He ran his fingers through my hair again as I rested my head on his chest.

He moved so his chin rested on top of my head. "If you don't think it's coincidence then what do you think it means?"

"I think it means that you've always been there for me," I answered.

He hugged me closer. "I always will be."


	2. CONTEST VOTING

_**A/N **Here is a PM I received for the contest!! Voting is about to begin in the Epic T-Rated Oneshot Contest hosted by **Bronzehairedgirl620 and the late Daddy's Little Cannibal**...**Voting will be in the form of a poll on Bronzehairedgirl620's profile...**I encourage you all read to go vote..there really were some great entries!!! So mark your calendars!_

* * *

Hello,

Voting is finally starting for the Epic T-Rated Contest; thanks for being patient. Here's how the process will work:

Round one: June 22nd-26th. All entries will be included here.

Round two: June 29th-July 3rd. The top half (30-40 entries) from the first round will be included here.

Round three: July 6th-10th. The top half (20-30 entries) from the second round will be included here, and the top three winners will be determined.

The prizes will be either a banner, signature or cover.

Thank you for participating! I loved your entry, and good luck. Be sure to let your readers know about the voting times. If you have any questions, PM me. I'll send you another message if you advance to the next round.


End file.
